Take A Hike
by AlbaPie
Summary: (This is a Yato/Yukine fanfic, don't like, don't read.) Hiyori is fed up with the boys. It's spring break and everyone was planning on doing something together for their vacation, but it was obvious that with how much Yukine and Yato fought, no one would enjoy the trip. So she sends them on there own trip, to "Strengthen their bond."
1. Chapter 1

Hiyori's POV

It was a peaceful day. Spring had finally started and we were all on break. I could finally hang out with my two most favorite guys! I'm actually headed to Kofuku's right now to go see them. We were all planning on doing something together this spring break, we didn't want it to go to waste! Even Bishamon agreed to join! (Which Yato wasn't to happy about. -_-")

And we were all meeting up today to plan it out.

I sighed as I opened Kofuku's front gate, walking in and towards the front door, which was already open. Kofuku was outside tending to her garden, alongside Daikoku, her shinki.

"Hey Kofuku!" I greeted, waving at her with a smile as I walked up the steps to her porch. "Uwah- HIYORI!" Kofuku yelled, running over and dropping the hose as she instantly jumped into the air, her arms out stretched. I screamed, my body instantly tensing up and all of my hair seemed to stand up on its own as I tried to back away.

"Hiyori! It's been so long!" Kofuku said happily, latching onto my body and hugging me tightly, squeezing all of the air out of me. "K-Kofuku! P-please let go! I can't breath!" I wheezed, squirming in her grasp. "My lady Kofuku, I think you need to loosen your hug on Hiyori...she's turning blue." Daikoku sighed, walking over with a little watering pot in hand.

I felt my soul begin to leave my body, but once Kofuku let out a soft sigh, she released me. I let in a huge breath of air and felt my soul come back into my body as I panted, placing a hand over my chest,"Th-thanks Daikoku."

Daikoku nodded,"I'm guessing you're here to see idiot number one and his helper?" I smiled,"Yes, but i'm also here to help with the plans for this spring break." Kofuku squealed,"That's right! You, me, Daikoku, Yatty and Yuki! OH! AND BISHY!" I flinched and backed away as Kofuku seemed to tremble with excitement. "Alright then, i'll go get them!" I ran into the house, heading upstairs to where the boys slept. Once I was reaching the last few steps, I called out,"Yato! Yukine! Hey you guys-"

"YOU CARE ABOUT NO ONE BUT YOURSELF YATO!" Yukine yelled, pointing a finger angrily at Yato. Yato clenched his jaw, his hands bunched into a fist,"I DO NOT!" Yukine was furious from what I could see. Looks like Yato did something once again. And something extremely stupid at that. "Uh- guys?"I tried to get there attention, but they were both right at each others faces, yelling at their loudest.

"YATO, THIS WAS MY MONEY! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS TAKE MY DAMN MONEY!?"Yukine yelled louder, his eyes flaming with anger.

"I NEEDED IT FOR SOMETHING IMPORTANT! UNLIKE YOU WHO ONLY WANTS TO USE IT ON VIDEO GAMES!"Yato grabbed the front of Yukine's shirt, pulling him up towards him.

Yukine growled,"YOU IDIOT! YOU THINK STUPID GOOD LUCK CHARMS ARE IMPORTANT!?"

Why were they always fighting? (-_-") "GUYS!"

They both stood still, turning to face me, their faces instantly calming down, along with their moods. "Hiyori~!"Yato said happily, turning to give me a weird, and may I say cat-ish smile. "Hey Hiyori! What's up?"Yukine smiled as well. Yato set him down, starting to make his way over to me, before Yukine smacked him on the head before saying,"This isn't over tracksuit." Yato growled,"Why you little-"

"You guys, could you stop fighting for now? Remember? We've got things to plan for this spring break! We are already wasting a precious time!"I told them, placing my hands on my hips. They both nodded,"Alright." They both gave each other one more glare, before following me down stairs. Kofuku was already sitting next to the table, along with Daikoku.

"Hey guys! Bishamon will be here in a moment, so do you guys wanna talk about what we could do for a vacation?"Kofuku asked excitedly. I nodded, smiling,"I was thinking about going to the beach! Or maybe, we could go to an amusement park!"

Right after I said that, I heard Yato do a nice, dramatic gasp. "CAPYPALAND! PLEASE HIYORI! KOFUKU! PLEASE!"

"What's got him so excited?"Bishamon asked, walking into the small house and sitting on the ground, Kazuma standing next to her, giving his glasses a small nudge on his nose. "BISHY!"Kofuku giggled, jumping onto her with a big hug. "Ah, hi Bishamon! We were just talking about our spring break plans, and Yato wants to go to Capypaland,"I told her, smiling softly. Bishamon huffed,"Capypaland? Well….I guess it doesn't sound to bad." Yato squealed,"YES~!"

"Tch. If we do go, I don't think YATO deserves to go,"Yukine said angrily. Yato cringed,"What?! Why!?" Yukine turned to look at him accusingly,"BECAUSE YOU TOOK MY MONEY FOR SOME STUPID 'GOOD FORTUNE' CHARMS!" I sighed. They always fought. Everyday. Almost every minute. "Yatty, exactly how much money did you take from Yukine-kun?"Kofuku asked. Yato crossed his arms, looking away and pouting,"It wasn't that much! Just….ten thousand yen…."

I could feel and hear the whole room go silent. I could tell everyone was beyond disappointed, but of course, not surprised. "YATO! YOU TOOK TEN THOUSAND YEN FROM YUKINE!?"I almost screeched. "How sad is it when a god has to steal money from his regalia?"Daikoku sighed, scratching the back of his head. Yato cringed, clenching his chest with a yelp/gasp,"I WAS JUST BORROWING SOME MONEY!" Yukine shot up,"Borrowing? Borrowing?! YOU NEVER PAY ME BACK!"

And that's when Yukine threw the first punch. Everyone gasped as Yato was knocked back a little, but he quickly stood up,"WHAT THE HELL!?" Before trying to punch back. "Yatty! Yuki! Stop fighting!"Kofuku cried out. I myself, began to shout that out as well. Daikoku finally stood up after a few minutes of their fighting, pulling them apart, saying,"Hey, hey, calm it idiots."

I was furious myself now. We were all ready to enjoy our spring break, but it was obvious that these two idiots weren't going to let us if they continued like this. I stood up, walking over to the two whom kept trying to scratch one another.

"Yato. Yukine,"I said quietly. They both froze, looking at me. I then looked up at them with a serious glare,"You two need to get it together. You both work together for crying out loud! You guys need to learn to just get along. That's why you will not be coming with us on our trip."

They both gasped,"WHAT!?"

"IT WAS YATO WHO STARTED IT!"

"YUKINE THREW THE FIRST PUNCH!"

"TAKE A HIKE! SHUSH!"I yelled. Once they shut up, I crossed my arms,"You two will go on your own trip."

"Huh?" They both instantly looked dumbfounded. I grinned, giggling a bit,"You two need to start getting along...so, I think that it's best for you two to go...camping." They both looked even more dumbfounded. I sighed,"Guys, it's a good idea. You two should really go camping! It would strengthen your team working abilities and bring you closer!" Yukine huffed,"I don't want to get close to him and his stinky tracksuit." Yato growled,"Like if you wear something different everyday yourself!" Yukine huffed,"More than you do! At least i'm not wearing a tracksuit that you've probably had on for what? Years!"

I sighed. These two are disgusting sometimes,"Look, you both really need this. Some time to sort things out between you two, alright? I don't even know what you guys fight about most of the time, but when I do, it's either really stupid, or Yato's fault." Yato cringed, looking defeated,"Why is everyone against me~." I smiled,"It's settled. We will go to Capypaland, and you two will go camping!" Daikoku set them both down, Yukine with a stern look on his face, and Yato looking like a beat up puppy. "I don't even know one thing about camping,"Yukine huffed. I turned to Yato, whom still seemed out of it,"Yato...do you know anything about camping?" He shook his head and looked at me,"Um...not exactly. Never really had the time to go camping."

Bishamon snorted,"Never had the time? Right." Yato growled and shook a fist at her direction,"Shut up! You and your revealing clothing!" Bishamon looked like she was about to say something back, but I interrupted,"G-guys! Hey! It's alright, here. My dad use to take me camping, and he always had this book to help him out! How about I give it to you guys?"

"How about we just don't go at all?"Yukine said angrily. I sighed,"Get your things packed, i'll

go get the book." I stood up, heading out, before Yato coughed softly and said,"We don't have any bags to put our stuff in." I sighed,"Of course. I'll be right back with some backpacks, alright?" And I finally walked out, heading home to get the book and two backpacks. Why was Yato always so unprepared?

_Time Lapse~_

As I walked back to Kofuku's, each backpack on a different shoulder and book in hand, I thought about what I should take on our trip to Capypaland...maybe I would wear-

"YATO WHAT DID YOU DO NOW!?"

Great. More yelling, which only meant one thing. I slowed down my pace as I approached the front gate. If Yato and Yukine were fighting right now, then how well would it go for them once they were alone? In the woods? "YUKINE PLEASE PUT THAT DOWN!" That sounded like Kofuku. Oh boy.

I ran to the front door, which was already open to find Kofuku behind Bishamon, watching as poor Daikoku had to pry those two idiots off of each other once again. "WHY DO YOU ALWAYS TAKE MY THINGS YATO!? I FEEL LIKE YOU LIKE TO MESS WITH ME ON PURPOSE!"Yukine yelled at him, trying to land a few punches. "You know Yukine, they say that if the same person messes with you and tries to annoy you a lot, they like you."

Everyone froze and turned to look a Bishamon, who sat quietly on the floor. Even Kazuma stared at her. But then Kofuku let out a gasp and a squeal,"Bishy is right! Yatty-chan~! Have you gotten the hots for Yuki?" She giggled, a light blush on her cheeks and a twinkle in her eye. I was dumbfounded. Was Bishamon just trying to stop them from fighting, or was she serious?

Yato instantly pushed away from Daikoku and Yukine,"HELL NO! SHUT UP BITCH-AMON!" I mentally face palmed. "WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU LITTLE MUTT!?"Bishamon growled. "Bishamon please, it's alright, he's just mad,"Kazuma said trying to calm her. At least he was trying to help out the situation.

"He's just mad that you told Yukine how he feels."

Dammit Kazuma, I thought you were trying to help. "YOU WANNA FIGHT FOUR-EYES?!"Yato yelled, shaking his fist at them. I sighed and rubbed the back of my head. Would this ever end? That's when I saw Yukine sigh, looking down at the ground, he headed upstairs. I watched quietly, looking around to see if anyone else noticed.

No one else seemed to, so I followed him quietly, carrying the things with me. Once I reached the last step, I watched as he sat down on the floor, looking out the window. "Hey...Yukine?"I asked, walking towards him and sitting next to him, setting everything down.

"Everything alright?"I asked. Yukine looked over at me, blushing softly,"Yeah i'm fine. I just wish Yato would stop taking my money." I hummed,"I don't think I would like that either. Has he ever paid you back?" Yukine shook his head,"No, not really." I nodded,"I see...has he apologized?" Yukine nodded,"Yeah, but that doesn't bring my money back."

I sighed,"Yato just takes and never truly gives back...that's one thing I need to fix about him." Yukine gave me a questioning look,"You need to fix about him?" I nodded, before gasping and blushing,"Well, I didn't mean as in, it would be my responsibility...you know what, while you guys go camping, why don't you try to teach him how to be...an easier person to live with?"

Yukine looked out the window once more,"You know, I shouldn't be teaching him...he should be teaching me." Oh my god, he was so adorable sometimes,"Well, maybe you two can teach each other something new, hm? Also, just ignore what Bishamon said, okay?" Yukine blushed softly,"That isn't what was bothering me...also, i'm pretty sure Yato likes you. And, we both aren't..." He lowered his voice,"...gay."

I felt my face heat up,"You th-think he likes me?!" But I noticed a slight change in Yukine's features...he seemed...sad? "Yukine...you know, being gay isn't bad." Yukine stood up, looking away from me and grabbing a backpack, starting to pack a few things,"Please Hiyori, drop it. Anyways, why don't you go get tracksuit so he can start getting his stuff together as well."

I was a bit shocked by his reaction, but I nodded,"Alright. Sorry Yukine, I didn't mean to offend you if I did." I stood up, heading down stairs,"Yato! Come on, start getting your things packed!-?" Once I got there, I looked at the scene before me. Kazuma holding Bishamon back as she tried to kick a beat up, and probably dead, Yato. I sighed,"Daikoku, can you pick him up and put him upstairs?" Daikoku sighed, nodding and grabbing Yato's limp form, throwing him over his shoulder and heading upstairs.

Yukine's POV

I smiled softly as I put my last t-shirt into the bag. Maybe camping wouldn't be so bad... I flinched as a tall form walked into the room. "Oh, hey Daikoku...is that Yato on your shoulder?"I asked as I noticed a limp body hanging over his shoulder. Daikoku hummed, nodding and sighing,"Yup. Bishamon knocked him out again." He set Yato down on his makeshift bed, before turning around and leaving.

I sighed, walking over to him and kneeling down next to him. He definitely had bruises on his face, and probably his body...but I wasn't about to check. I decided to pack his things, we were supposed to leave tomorrow...which reminds me, when were we supposed to get back? I'll ask Hiyori later. I stood up, grabbing the other backpack and heading to Yato's erm...wait. Yato literally has no other clothes to put on. I groan,"Dammit Yato."

I head down stairs,"Hey...Hiyori." Hiyori looked up at me from her sitting position at the table, where she drank some tea,"Hm? Yeah Yukine?" I bent down a little to whisper in her ear,"Uh...Yato doesn't have any other clothing, can we go buy some for him?"

Hiyori blinked, looking up at me,"What? Right now? Well it is around three...sure. Do you know his size?" I froze,"Eh...his size in clothing? No...why would I know that!?" Hiyori laughed,"It's alright, just go check real quick and then we'll head out, alright? You don't need to freak out and blush." I froze. Was I really blushing?

"Looks like my words got to him,"Bishamon smirked. I glared at her as I walked upstairs. I didn't like Yato. Not like that at all. Why would I? He is just a disgusting pig. That cares only about himself. Well no...that was a lie...he has proven himself multiple times...I sighed and walked over to a still knocked out Yato. I turned him over slowly, pulling the back of his jacket and shirt down, just a bit to see the tag. What? No size?! Great. Might as well check his pants now. I reached a hand down to pull the back of his pants down a little bit. No size either. I should have known.

"Hm...um...Yukine what are you doing?"

I froze,"Uh...hey Yato, you awake now?" He groaned, trying to sit up,"Y-yeah...why are you pulling my pants down though?" I blushed,"No wait, it's a misunderstanding!You see, I was-" That's when I saw Yato's face, smirking,"Trying to get a little look and see just how great this god really is huh-" That's when I punched him. "You idiot! You're always so self centered! YOU PERV!"I shout, standing up and heading out the room. "You're the one pulling MY PANTS DOWN!"Yato was mad, but I could tell he wasn't in any condition to fight again. I sigh,"I was checking your size."

Yato froze, before chuckling and smirking,"Oh, so you were trying to get a peek?" I growled,"NO YOU IDIOT! I WAS JUST CHECKING THE SIZE OF YOUR CLOTHING!" Yato calmed down, sitting straight up,"Hm, why?" I crossed my arms,"I wanted to get you some more clothing." Yato smiled softly,"Is this clothing not good enough to walk around with you?" I huffed,"Yato, it's not that. We are going camping. You need more clothes." He grinned, nodding,"Alright. Let's go then." I watched as he stood up...he seemed happy.

Why? I didn't ask him, although I wanted to. He just kept smiling as we headed down stairs. "Alright Hiyori, Yato's coming with us, so let's go!"I told her. I myself was starting to smile. I guess the thought of going out somewhere and doing something was nice. Maybe that's why Yato was happy as well?

Hiyori stood up, grinning,"Alright. Let's go to my house real quick so I can get some money." We followed Hiyori out the door, Kofuku behind us waving goodbye. "Hurry back!"She called out. "So you guys, we also need to get you a tent,"Hiyori said as we walked down the path. "And some fishing poles,"Yato chimed in.

Fishing poles? "So does this mean we are catching our own food?"I ask. Yato nodded,"We'll take some fruit, but come on! How hard can fishing actually be?" I sighed,"Yato, how do you know if it's hard or not if you've never done it?" He grinned,"But I've watched it on TV!"

Hiyori sighed,"I have a map to where you guys should go camping. Also, do you guys have a car to take?" Me and Yato stayed quiet. Of course we don't! "Hiyori, of course we don't!"I say, sighing. She nods,"Thought so. Well, maybe...there is a place around here that lets you rent cars...if you guys want to, we can go get one-"

I gasp as Yato wraps an arm around my shoulders, pulling me over to him. "Ah! Hiyori, don't worry about that! Me and Yukine here will just walk all the way! We are camping after all!" I feel myself blushing softly, but I look away from him, pushing away,"Yato, you haven't even seen how far it is yet, don't say anything!"

Hiyori giggled, opening her front gate and heading to her front door. "Alright you guys, give me a sec,"she ran inside. Yato and I waited silently. He looked around and at the sky, stretching his back. I watched quietly...his shirt seemed to ride up, exposing his white skin...it seemed so smooth...did he use lotion or something? Where would he even-

"Hey Yukine...you hear me? Yukine!" I blinked,"What?" He just smirked,"Enjoying the view?" I felt myself heat up,"I was just falling asleep and my eyes just happened to be staring in that direction. Don't flatter yourself." Damn that Bishamon. Giving Yato ideas. And myself...wait, but if we both-

"Ok, I've got the money, let's go!"Hiyori said happily, closing the door and locking it behind her.

Both Yato and I smiled, following behind her. We were headed to the mall to find Yato some clothing. For camping and maybe some for casual wear as well.

"Ok, so I've brought five thousand yen. Yato, you are only, and I mean ONLY using this money for clothing and I've brought a little more for camping gear as well. I'll buy the camping gear, and you two go find clothing, alright? We'll meet up later to go eat dinner. See you guys soon alright?"Hiyori grinned, handing me the money before starting to walk in another direction. Yato sighed,"I've never been one for clothes shopping. I huffed,"Neither have I."

That's when Yato perked up,"Great! So we both don't want to, let's just go look at a few other things and-"

"Yato. Clothes only,"I said strictly. I can't believe him sometimes. Well, a lot of the time.

Yato instantly frowned, whining,"Yukine~" I crossed my arms, continuing my way into the mall,"No Yato, now hurry up, we are wasting precious time." Yato cried behind me, following me like an obedient puppy. It was oddly cute.

We headed to the malls second floor first, heading into a "Camping and Outdoors" store. We headed to the clothing section, where I instantly started looking for t-shirts that looked to be Yato's size. "Hey Yato, how about this one?"I asked, lifting a plain white shirt. Yato shrugged,"Looks like the one I have on now."

I sighed,"Would you help look then tracksuit?" He smiled,"Yeah. How about that one?" He pointed to a shirt with eagles on it. I burst into laughter,"Y-Yato! You want that? It looks kind of ridiculous, don't you think?" Yato looked offended,"I think it looks cool! Like a big symbol of leadership and strength!"

I laughed,"Two things you don't have." He growled at me,"Oh really, kid? How about you beat me at arm wrestling then?" I smirked,"Arm wrestling? How about something that uses more of your body." Yato huffed,"Fine then, how about pins." I crossed my arms,"Fine. But not here. And whoever loses has to do what the other tells him to." Yato grinned,"Deal!" I turned around, looking for more t-shirts.

I found a button up shirt that was dark blue with black squares. "Hey Yato, look at this one,"I told him, turning around and holding it up for him. He walked over, examining it. "So is this what you want to see me in?"

I cringed,"Well...I think you would look nice in it." Was he doing it on purpose, or was I really just a perverted teen? He grinned,"Alright, pick out a few more for me and then i'll go try them out." I gave him a glare,"Excuse me? You want me to pick all of YOUR clothes out for you?"

He grinned, nodding. "I want you to be happy while we are out there, and if my clothing will make you happy, then you should pick it all out. From now on." I cringed, blushing,"Shut up tracksuit. And from now on? I'm not coming with you every time you buy clothes." Yato only grinned. I turned around, searching for more clothes.

_Time Lapse~_

After searching for what seemed hours, we managed to find Yato a few plain shirts, and two down vests. Along with two pairs of shorts and jeans. "Alright Yato, go tries these on,"I tell him, handing him the clothes. He nods, heading towards the dressing rooms. I follow him, waiting just about 6 feet away from the door. Just as he walked in, he turned around,"What? You aren't coming in with me?"

I cringe,"What the hell? Of course not! You pervy god!" He only gave me a….scary grin and chuckled before closing the door,"Kyehehehehe~" I shivered. He was a scary pervert.

I waited quietly, looking around the store. And then I saw that damned eagle t-shirt Yato had wanted. I sigh, walking over to it and picking one up...if Yato truly wanted it, I guess it would be fine. I grab a medium and walk over to his dressing room door,"Hey Yato….here i one more shirt for you to try."

"Hm? Alright, just a sec,"he calls out through the door. The door clicks open, and Yato stands before me without a shirt. "GWAH- YATO! Put a shirt on!"I scold him, throwing the eagle shirt at him. "Aw Yukine you are going to let me get it after all~?" That's when I ran away.

"Uh-w-wait! Yukine! Where are you going! YOU HAVE THE MONEY!"

_Time Lapse_

"I can't believe you actually left the store Yukine,"Yato huffed angrily, fixing his hair a bit. I chuckled softly,"I was standing outside of the shop waiting for you. I didn't leave you completely leave you."

We both walked alongside each other as we headed down stairs. As we stood on the escalator, my stomach growled. Yato turned to give me a questioning look and I blushed,"I'm just hungry." He nodded,"Let's go ahead and call Hiyori." Yato reached into his pocket, grabbing his phone and calling Hiyori. "Yo, Hiyori! Are you done?"

I looked around. Everyone seemed happy today. People smiling kids laughing. The sunset could be seen from the windows they had put up on the ceiling, leaving a nice warm orange and red glow around everyone. Couples could be seen walking around, holding hands and sharing drinks, chatting away happily. I smiled softly at them. It all seemed so nice.

"Hiyori says to meet her at the ramen place,"Yato said, placing a hand on my shoulder as he pushed me forward once we reached the bottom of the escalator. I yelped, tripping, but quickly catching myself,"You mean Fuunji?" Yato nodded,"Let's get going, we don't want her waiting." I nodded as we walked out of the mall to the street and stores outside. It was so nice and warm, and the night sky was starting to set in. "Hey Yukine, maybe one day we'll come back to buy you some clothes as well,"Yato said softly, walking on the pavement towards Fuunji which was only four more shops away.

I sighed,"Yeah, I could have today. If you hadn't taken my money." Yato seemed to cringe, but he then let out a sigh and rubbed the back of his head,"I'm sorry about that Yukine...I really am….i'll repay you, ok? I promise this time! So...will you forgive me for now Yuki?" I knew he probably wasn't going to pay me back, but he did look sorry for once. I nodded, keeping up my pace,"Yes Yato, I forgive you. Now let's just push that aside and enjoy dinner." He grins, a light tint of pink on his cheeks.

I couldn't help but grin myself. This guy really did have one of the best smiles out there, but of course I wasn't about to admit that. Well, out loud. "So, Yukine~! What kind of ramen will you be ordering?"he asked, stretching his back and arms. I hummed. I didn't really think about that, all ramen was good. "Um...I think i'll order Komurasaki,"I say thoughtfully.

Yato then smiles,"Good taste! I-oh! Look, it's Hiyori!" I watch as Yato points forward. I turn to see Hiyori grinning and waving hi. We ran over, bag bouncing in Yato's hand. "Hey Hiyori! Did you get everything else we needed?"I asked, panting slightly once we got to her. She nodded, grinning,"Yeah, don't worry about it! Now, are you guys ready to eat?"

Yato and I both nodded furiously. She giggled and began walking into the ramen shop. We followed and sat down at one of the tables. The doors were wide open, so the nice warm air filled the shop, along with everyone's calm and cheerful talk. "Hello mam, what may I get for you to drink?"a tall waiter asked Hiyori as we got comfortable. It was a table for four, Hiyori sitting on the left, Yato and I sitting on the right.

"I'll have some fruit juice please,"Hiyori told him with a soft smile. The waiter nodded, starting to leave, but then Yato cleared his throat,"Excuse me, i'll take a tea and so will he." The waiter flinched, blinking a few times, before nodding,"Uh, sorry sir, I didn't see you...I must be tired." They then left to fetch our drinks. I couldn't help but feel a bit depressed. I always forget that others can't really see us…

"Hey...Yukine."

I looked up to see Yato looking at me softly...was that worry in his eyes? "Yeah?"I reply. He smiled softly and wrapped an arm around my shoulder,"Don't let that get to you. It's not that you're not noticeable Yukine, we are just gods and regalias. It's just how it works sadly." I nod. Why did it have to work that way? But I guess it made our work easier.

"Aw, you two are so adorable sometimes,"Hiyori gushed from the other side of the table. I blushed and pushed Yato and his arm away,"Eugh, get away you pervy god!" Yato grinned, scooting closer and trying to hug me as I kept pushing him away. "Aw Yukine~ Come on, don't be shy~"

When would the waiter come back with our drinks.

_TIME LAPSE_

We were now back at Kofuku's thankfully. That was one long wait for our food. That waiter must have actually been tired. Hiyori had gone home, but before doing so, told us to meet her at her house tomorrow in the morning. Apparently she had rented a car for us and had all of the things ready in the back of the car. How she got the car home was unknown to me, but she did it. Could Yato even drive?

"Hey Yukine, i'm done with the bath, you can go now,"Yato said, walking into our room with a towel on his waist and head. I couldn't help but stop and just stare at Yato's form. He really did have nice abs. A nice slender body, pale skin-

"You should really get more sleep Yukine. You seem to be daydreaming a lot more now,"Yato chuckled, drying his hair with the towel. I blinked, frowning,"Shut up, all have you know, I sleep way earlier than you-"

And that's when I was pushed back and Yato pinned me to the floor. I didn't even have time to react, not even a gasp. All I could do was blink and stare up at the god, whose hair fell forward, framing his face nicely. His bright blue eyes staring down at me, his lips displayed a soft smirk.

"Uh-Y-Yato what-"

"You have to do whatever I say now."

"...Eh?"

Yato chuckled, sitting up and letting me go,"Remember our bet? Who ever won at pins had the loser as their servant." I shot up,"WHAT?! HOW WAS THAT EVEN FAIR YOU JERK! NO! WE ARE DOING IT OVER!" Yato grinned,"So you like being underneath me, hm?" I was so going to win.

Yato sat in front of me, both of us sitting on our knees. This was it. We both lifted our arms and locked our hands together. "Ready?"I ask. Yato smirked,"More than you'll ever be." We both locked eyes. "Okay….ready...set….go!"I say, pushing forward. Yato pushed forward as well, and we both grunted as we tried to push the other back.

"What's wrong tracksuit? Can't-,"and that's when he knocked me down.


	2. Chapter 2

(Today, we learn some camping stuff with Yukine and the great Lord Yato. Get ready! No seriously, I worked hard to actually explain how to do things in this, you will learn.)

* * *

Yukine's POV

It was morning. Today was the day Yato and I started our trip. Camping trip.

I sat up from my makeshift bed, stretching and yawning, wincing as the sun's rays came through the window and molested my eyes. I stood up and began to change into some more casual clothing, before hearing a bit of rustling coming from the other side of the room, along with a yawn.

"Yukine-kun~ Will you fetch me a glass of orange juice? Along with my breakfast?"Yato said in a silvery voice. I clenched my jaw. I had silently hoped Yato wouldn't remember our little pinning bet, but I was a fool to even think he would. Of course he wouldn't! If it meant he didn't need to do anything for himself, he wouldn't forget at all!

I sigh, nodding,"Fine. But i'm going to eat my breakfast first." Yato's face then suddenly seems to darken, his eyes glowing a bright blue, the room went quiet. Everything seemed to grow quiet, as he gave me a death glare, saying in a deep, soft voice,"You will get me what I asked for first. I am your god, you will obey me."

Woah. Scary. But that wasn't about to get me. "Hah, nice try. No matter how scary you can get, you can't make me do everything you want!" I stood up and began to walk away and down the stairs, Yato cringing,"I AM A POWERFUL GOD YOU KNOW! YUKINE~!"

Man, he was such a whiner.

Once I reached the kitchen, Kofuku was already awake, making breakfast, or trying to, with Daikoku helping her out. "My lady, please be careful on our trip to Capypaland,"Daikoku said worryingly.

Kofuku only smiled,"Don't worry Daikoku! I'll be on my best behaviour! Promise!"

Daikoku sighed,"I know, but that never really seems to help…"

That's when I walked in, yawning,"Good morning."

"Hm-ah! Good morning Yuki! Ready for your camping trip~?"Kofuku said happily, heading over to the table with a plate and cup. I smiled softly,"Yeah I guess."

"Especially since it's just you and Yatty~"

Dammit Bishamon. "Kofuku! You know I don't like Yato like that. And also...um, could you make Yato some grilled fish and rice for breakfast? I'll get his orange juice while you do so and take it up to him,"I say, walking up to the kitchen cupboards and grabbing one.

When I go over to the fridge and grab the orange juice, Kofuku is already starting to get the pans ready, while Daikoku seemed dumbfounded,"Then…if you don't like Yato that way, why are you getting him breakfast."

I cringe,"Listen here okay! He won a bet, drop it!" Kofuku giggled, smiling her usual bright smile,"It's alright Yuki, we understand." I huff, nodding,"Thanks Kofuku." I pour the orange juice into his cup. I didn't need to do this. I could easily not do what Yato told me to do and just eat...but it was a bet. And I don't back down from bets.

"YUKINE~ WHERE IS MY FOOD~!"

Then again he was extremely annoying. "SHUT UP TRACKSUIT, BE GLAD I'M ACTUALLY BRINGING IT TO YOU!"

_Quick Time Lapse~_

I struggled to not drop the tray as I walked up the stairs. The food smelled so good... I can't believe I didn't actually just eat my own breakfast first. "Yato...here is your food,"I say, walking over to where he lay. He was laying on his side, reading some magazine. He sat up and turned around to look at me, before smiling,"Thank you Yuki~ That was very sweet of you. Mmm! It smells great as well!"

I placed the tray down onto his lap. "Now say it,"he says.

I freeze,"Say...what exactly?" I look at Yato's eyes, which had an odd glow to them,"Come on...say,'Enjoy your breakfast my lord, I hope you like it.'"

I laughed,"Seriously Yato?" He just looked up at me with puppy dog eyes,"Please?" He looked like an adorable puppy, asking his owner for a toy, or a treat. "FINE." I clear my throat,

"Enjoy your breakfast my lord, I hope you like it."

Yato grins,"Why thank you, I will." He took the fork and began to eat his fish and rice happily. I just shook my head, chuckling softly,"You're welcome."

That's when my stomach growled.

"Hm? Yukine, did you not eat breakfast?"Yato asked. I shook my head,"I was about too-"

"Here."

I watched as Yato lifted his fork with a piece of fish on it towards my mouth. I blush, cringing,"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Yato grinned,"Feeding you! You're hungry right?" I frown,"Yato, I can feed myself!" He only continued to hold the fork in front of my face, so with a huff, I leaned forward and took the fork into my mouth. Yato pulled the fork back, grinning,"Want more?" I could feel myself blushing even more. Why was Yato feeding me? Why was he smiling that beautiful smile- why was I even noticing these things about him?

"Uh...Yato, it's alright, i'll go get my own breakfast." I stand up, heading back to the kitchen. "Yukine! Don't forget to come and pick up my tray once you're done!"

I groan.

_TIME LAPSE_

I yawned as I headed back upstairs to get my things. We were finally heading out, and if you are wondering, yes. I actually did get Yato's tray for him.

Once I reached the room, I was expecting Yato to be ready, or at least dressed, but no. He was just sitting there, reading his magazine. "Yato!? What are you doing! We are about to leave!"

"Dress me."

"...EH?"

Was he actually kidding me? I was not about to undress him!

"A bet's a bet, right Yukine-kun~?"Yato said happily, putting the magazine down and lifting his arms. "So get to it."

I blushed a deep red,"YATO! I AM NOT DOING THAT!"

"But we are both men."

"But one of us is a pervy god!"I shout at him, but it didn't look like he was about to change his mind. So I sighed, walking over to Yato's bag that contained his clothing we had bought for him yesterday. I took out a plain blue shirt, and a pair of jeans, along with his dark green down vest.

"Alright, let me take your shirt off first,"I say, pulling it over his head. He pulls back slightly, and when I get a look at him, his hair is a disheveled, and he's smiling. His muscles were a lot more noticeable in the morning light coming through the window, and I stared. I wonder what they felt like…

"Yukine? May I dare say...are you having a naughty thought?"

And that's when I cringed, kicking him swiftly in the face and throwing his clothes at him,"YOU WISH!"

_TIME LAPSE_

In the end, Yato dressed himself and I had just simply grabbed my things and waited outside, refusing to go back inside.

We were headed to Hiyori's house now, ready to take the car and drive to the camping grounds.

"Hey Hiyori! Hope you're awake. Me and Yukine are headed over right now,"Yato spoke to Hiyori over the phone.

We opened the front gate, walking in and Yato let out a mischievous chuckle as he looked up at Hiyori's window, before covering the phone and pulling it away for a moment,"Yukine, I'm gonna go scare her...she doesn't know we're here yet~"

I knew this could only go wrong, but I nodded, watching from below as he jumped up onto the roof, walking towards her bedroom window. "Yup Hiyori, I hear ya, i'll tell you when we're here. By the way, stripes? I seriously never thought you would wear stripes, but it seems like that's the only thing you wea-"

And that's when I see something hit Yato's face, sending him falling to the ground. "DON'T LOOK YATO!"Hiyori cried out, screaming as she shut her window. I walk over to a twitching Yato, giving him a light tap with my foot,"Good job perv."

~~~~~Quick time lapse~~~~~

"Alright you guys, please don't wreck this car, alright?"Hiyori said softly, handing Yato the keys. "Don't worry Hiyori! I'll keep Yukine in check!"Yato said, smiling and giving a thumbs up. "I'm not worried about Yukine, Yato. Yukine, watch Yato for me,"she sighed, making her usual (-_-) face.

I smiled,"Don't worry, i'll keep him in check."

Yato cringed,"IF YOU DON'T TRUST ME THEN WHY ARE YOU LETTING ME DRIVE?!"

I chuckled,"Come on tracksuit, it's already eleven a.m. let's get going!" Hiyori smiled, waving good bye,"I don't want you guys coming back until friday!"

Let's see...it was sunday today. So that means we are going to be out there for...basically five days. It wasn't so bad….right?

_Time Lapse~_

"Yukine, hand me the map would you?"Yato sighed, reaching a hand over to my side. "Here,"I handed him the map. We were almost there from what I could tell, but he insisted that we were going the wrong way. That's when I saw the first sign. "Yato! Look! See, that sign says this way!"

Yato looked up,"Alright, we made it Yukine! It's around one p.m. by now, so once we get to a nice spot, let's start setting up our tent and then put our thing inside alright?" I nod. Seemed simple enough.

Yato drove into a nice dirt road that lead into multiple camping grounds. There were quite a few people around, but everyone seemed to be nicely separated and had their needed privacy.

Thank goodness they had restrooms out here as well.

Yato parked, turning the car off and putting the keys in his pocket, stepping out and heading to the back. I took off my seat belt, quickly following. "Um...Hey Yato, do you know how to put up a tent?"I ask.

"No,"he simply said.

I felt a heavy weight starting to push on my shoulders….how were we going to survive?! "Yukine…earth to Yukine! Hey, don't worry! Hiyori gave us that book remember? All we gotta do is follow the instructions!"Yato said, grinning. "Don't worry, i've got this."

He grabbed the box that contained the tent, and took it out, taking it to a smooth dirt area, surrounded by trees. "Alright, give me the book Yukine."

I reached a hand into his backpack, taking the book out and handing it to him. He opened it up, humming,"Okay...let me do this, you can relax and watch the great Lord Yato at work!"

_20 Minutes later_

"Yato….that look's like a deflated balloon."

Yato cringed, looking defeated,"I followed the instructions! Hiyori just bought us a tent that doesn't work~!"

I sighed, walking over,"Alright, here, let's work together, okay?" I grabbed the book from Yato's hand, skimming over the pages. "Okay, first we lay down the ground cloth." Yato nods, heading over to the hump of tent and grabbing the ground cloth, stretching it over the dirt.

"Alright, now insert the tent poles into the frame,"I say. Yato grabbed the poles and began to slide the support poles through the body of the tent. He laid the tent frame out, making sure he was sliding the poles into the right slots. I noticed it was taking him some time, so I kneeled down to help him.

"Hey Yukine, looks like Hiyori was right. It seems that our team working abilities are getting better, hm?"Yato said, grinning. I smiled,"Yeah I guess so."

I reached for a pole to insert it into the last slot, until Yato touched my hand. By accident i'd suppose, but he held it there. I blushed softly,"Yato this is cheesy." He only chuckled,"I know it's cheesy, but I feel grate."

(Yes, we shall all mentally face palm together and groan. That was so bad. XD)

I laugh, standing up,"Let's keep going. Now we have to raise the tent."

Yato grinned,"Leave it to me~!" I watched as he lifted the tent, making sure to get the poles dug into the dirt just a bit. "Okay, now let's hammer in the tent pegs,"I say, grabbing the mallet that lay on the ground and heading over to the first spike and hammering it into the ground.

"Look Yukine we did great! Let's-"

"Yato we're not done yet."

Yato fell to the ground groaning and rolling around,"Yukine~ No it's up now, see? The tent is done~"

"YATO! YOUR CLOTHES! And they're new!" (;-;)

_TIME LAPSE_

After I finally set up the rain-fly, I got Yato to bring all of our things into the tent, our backpacks, and a few boxes Hiyori had bought for us with supplies. I heard Yato gasp as he reached for something in the car,"YEAH-HAHA! Fishing poles!" I smiled. Why was Yato so excited about fishing? He was acting like a child.

"Yukine, it's around five now, how about we grab the worm bait and head over to the lake?"Yato asked happily. I nodded,"Sure. Let's go and try to catch dinner." Yato grinned, heading towards a path that he somehow knew lead to a lake. He carried both fishing poles, along with the bait. I ran after him,"Yato! Wait up, why are you so excited?"

Once Yato and I finally made it to the lake, he handed me my fishing pole. "Alright Yukine, let's see what we can do!" He opened the fish bait, taking a worm out. "Okay, take one Yukine and put it onto your hook."

I blink,"Um...h-how?" Were we supposed to tie the worm on there?

"Stab the hook into it."

I feel everything around me disappear and a huge weight on my shoulders,"Uh...w-we stab into it….ok." I grab a worm, watching as it squirmed in my fingers grasp. I grabbed the hook of my fishing pole, and brought it up to the worm's body, slowly starting to push the tip in.

"UWAH!"

I scream as the worm began to wriggle all over the place and spasm out of control. Yato began to laugh loudly, falling to the floor,"HAHAHA! WHO KNEW YOU WERE SO SQUEAMISH!"

I blushed,"Sh-shut up! It caught me by surprise!" I then look at Yato's fishing pole.

"WHAT!? HOW DID YOU GET ONE ON THERE!?"I ask in awe.

I felt kinda bad for the worm's.

Yato only laughed. I blushed, grabbing the worm I had dropped and my fishing pole, walking over to him,"C-Can you do it for me?"

Yato stood up, now a lot calmer,"Hm? Okay. I will. But you gotta say it first."

I sigh,"What? You want me to say..., here, I think this is what you want…" I clear my throat,"Lord Yato, will you please do this for me?... That?"

Yato grinned,"Of course!" And he grabbed my hook, quickly putting the squirming worm on there. I gulp as he hands it back. "Alright, now we must cast our fishing rod,"he says.

"Uh….and how do we do that?"I ask.

"Simple! hold down the button on your bait casting reel and bring the rod back. Bring the rod forward and release your thumb, the bait will drag your line out, push the button back down with your thumb to slow your spool."

I gulp,"W-will you show me?" He nods, quickly pulling his fishing pole back before giving it a kind of swing, and the string with the hook went flying out into the lake, landing nicely in the middle.

I watched in awe,"Awesome! Let me try!" I tried myself, pulling the rod back and swinging.

"UWAH!"

Yato screamed. I turned around in shock, only to see that it got latched onto Yato's hair...or scalp. "YUKINE! HELP GET IT OUT!"

I rushed over, panicking,"S-sorry!" I set my fishing rod down and began to search for the hook in his hair. Thankfully it only caught on his hair and not scalp. I pulled it out and Yato just stood still.

"Y-Yato are you okay?"I asked, trying to see his face. He turns to me, tears streaming down his eyes and his nose running,"Y-you scared me~"

I chuckled,"I'm sorry Yato, I am learning after all. What? Is the great Lord Yato truly scared?"

That's when he instantly perked up,"No! I was just j-joking!" He grabbed his fishing pole, quickly moving over to the edge of the lake and sitting down. I chuckled quietly and watched him. This was one thing I admired about Yato. He was always so determined. And now that I looked at him, he looked really nice in his new clothing. It fit him nicely.

Wanna know what else would fit him nicely? Me.

Wait. Yukine, did you just...

"Keh- Y-Yukine...are you having dirty thoughts again?"Yato asked, rubbing the back of his neck. I blushed. Well I was...could he sense who I was thinking about? Or was it...obvious?

He turned around,"Yukine...you've been having a lot of dirty thoughts lately. I think we need to talk about that-"

I ran up to him. I placed my hands onto his shoulders, and pushed forward, sending him into the lake.

Loud splashing was heard as he splashed around, gasping,"YUKINE IT'S FUCKING COLD!" I laughed,"That way you can cool down-"

He grabbed my arm, pulling me forward,"WHAT-!?" I fell in, Yato wrapping his arms around me to hold me in place. I shout,"YATO GET ME OUT, LET GO NOW!"

It really was cold. I started splashing water at him with the little bit of arm and hand I had free. We both started laughing, basically wrestling in the water.

We both soon grew tired though, both panting for breath. Yato finally let go,"Well….I th-think with all of our laughing and splashing around, the fish have been scared away...let's head back to the tent to dry our clothes and eat some fruit, then maybe some rest."

I nodded,"Sounds good."

_TIME LAPSE_

Yato and I sat next to each other in our pajamas. Our wet clothing hanging outside to dry. I ate an apple, while Yato ate a banana. I watched as the setting sun's light complimented Yato's face nicely. His eyes beautiful and blue as always. I continued to watch as he took the first bite of his banana, his mouth fitting nicely around it.

That's when Yato froze and looked at me,"Yukine…"

I felt my heart begin to race. Had Yato noticed? Of course he did! Everytime I think of something bad he-

"You look nice. I never really see you in anything else but your jacket."

I blush, sitting quietly, swallowing,"Th-thank you. You look amazing as well." This was awkward. But it was a nice awkward.

"Well Yukine, let's get our sleeping bags out and ready for tonight,"he says, getting up. I nod, before I cringe,"W-wait...I forgot mine."

Yato laughed,"Well lucky for you, I didn't." He reached into his back, looking around….and I waited. We both waited. Nothing.

"ARE YOU KIDDING?! NOW WE'VE GOT NOTHING TO SLEEP ON!?"I shout. Of course we'd both forget.

"Wait! I think Hiyori bought us one!"Yato said.

Sure enough, there was a box with a sleeping bag in it, with a small note Hiyori had wrote. It read,

'Hey you two. I imagine that one of you will forget your sleeping bag, so I bought one for just in case!'

We both sighed. "Thank you Hiyori,"we both chimed. We pulled it out and rolled it out onto the floor. "Looks like two will fit, it will just be a bit cramped",Yato said, examining it.

I blushed,"A-alright."

I wasn't complaining. I didn't mind getting close to Yato. I was just worried about me and my...perverted mind. Yato slid into the sleeping bag,"Hey, will you close the tent?" I nod, turning around to zip the tent up. It was dark out now, the stars shining brightly. But we weren't going to go gaze up at them tonight. We were to tired to do so.

I yawned, slipping in next to Yato. He turned onto his side, his back to me,"Alright, goodnight Yukine." I turn onto my side as well, my back facing Yato's,"Goodnight Yato." I close my eyes, attempting to sleep. The night was chilly and Yato's warmth was just so inviting. I scoot closer to him. This was nice.

That's when Yato turned around, and wrapped an arm around me, pulling me closer. I let out a quiet yelp. Should I pull away? But it was so warm and nice... I fell asleep in his arms...maybe I was starting to get feelings for this chump.

* * *

(Starting to? Yukine you cheeky monkey, you've liked him for a while now.)


	3. Chapter 3

ALRIGHT CH. 3 Sorry it isn't that long, but maybe just two more chapters after this and we will be done! ;-;

* * *

Yato's POV

I woke up, blinking slightly. It wasn't as bright as I thought it would be...and that's when I remembered. We were camping. I yawn, stretching my arms- well. Arm. My other arm was underneath Yukine. When did that get there?

I propped myself up with my elbow,"Uh...hey Yukine, wake up."

But he was fast asleep...he looked adorable honestly. His hair messier than usual, and his features were nice and calm. Relaxed.

I leaned down, toying with a piece of his hair, before beginning to rub his scalp softly with my finger tips. He let out a small mewl and I felt my nose begin to gush out with blood as Yukine began to rub his head back against my hand like a damn cat.

"Huh...uh...EUGH! YATO ARE YOU BLEEDING ON ME?! WHAT THE HELL!"Yukine shouted, instantly getting up to escape my bloody nose. I cried, holding a hand up to my nose, trying to stop the blood,"Yukine…you were so adorable~"

He only backed away,"You may wanna take care of the blood, i'll go get some cereal."

I nodded, trying to stop the bloody waterfall,"H-how about bringing the first-aid kit as well."

I will admit. Kofuku was right. I had started to fall for this hot headed blonde. But how should I tell him? Every time I thought it would be a good moment, like yesterday in the lake when we had been splashing around and having fun, I was to afraid to say it.

I really wanted to. Would that have been a good time though?

I DON'T KNOW! A god like myself, is usually good at things like these, of course, but for some reason, I just couldn't figure out how to tell him that…,"Yukine…I…love you."

"Uh, Yato did you say my name?"

I flinched,"Eh-Yukine! No, no, I was just…talking about fish...to myself...I was saying Yellow jack."

Yukine just looked at me like if I were stupid,"Alright. Here is your bowl. I brought Frosted Flakes, hope you don't mind."

(Yes they brought a box of cereal and not just fruit, yes they are eating it without milk. They will drink some later! DRY CEREAL IS GOOD TOO!)

I shook my head,"It's alright, just feed me!"

Yukine grinned, giving me the cereal box,"Fine, you pour yourself some first."

I nodded, starting to pour some into my bowl. I began to wonder...would it be alright if I told Yukine now?

"Yato! You're overflowing!"Yukine grabbed the cereal box from me, tilting it back up. I blinked,"S-sorry! Got caught up in thought." Yukine sighed,"It's alright, but what do you plan on doing today?"

You.

Of course I wasn't about to say that, but it was true.

"I don't know, what would you like to do?" I ask.

He smiled,"To be honest… It would be nice if we got to see different animals up close! Like raccoon's, or deer!"

That's when I set my goal for today. To make Yukine's day by finding many animals for him to see and then tell him I Ioved him, in a non-pathetic way.

"So, you want to go sightseeing?"I ask. He nodded, grinning. I smiled, humming,"It actually doesn't sound to bad."

Maybe I could even drop in a few hints of my feelings to this blonde. Hopefully he wasn't to blind to them.

I took a bite out of my cereal as I watched him stand up.

Yukine grinned,"Really?! Awesome! Let's get dressed and head out then!"He was excited, quickly taking off his pajama shirt and pants. I feel my face heat up at the sight of him bending over, looking for clothes in his backpack in his boxers. Only his boxers.

I sucked in a breath in surprise, accidentally taking the food with it and starting to choke.

"Wah- YATO! ARE YOU TRYING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED TODAY!?"

_Time Lapse~!_

"Thanks Yukine, I owe you one,"I sigh, rubbing the back of my neck as we walked along a dirt path. Yukine shook his head,"Yato, I feel like you're trying to kill yourself! First the bloody nose, and now you were just choking to death! I don't know why either of those things happened, but please be more careful."

You Yukine. You were the one that caused them to happen (;-;), but I nodded,"Alright, I'll try, for you."

He made a stern face, but then sighed, nodding,"Alright, so. Any idea on where we are headed?" I nod, "Of course I do! I've got the map right here! We won't get lost." I lift the map up, showing it to him and giving him a thumbs up.

"Great, so what are we going to look at first?"he asked.

I sighed,"Yukine, look around you! I'm sure that while we walk through the woods here, we are bound to see SOME animals. But if you must know, we are headed toward this area right here." I open the map up, showing Yukine a big spot on the map that was highlighted brown, that had a small deer symbol.

He grinned,"Woah! So we will actually get to see some!"

I nod, grinning,"And it will be really easy to get one to come out, especially if we use me, the great Lord Yato, as bait!"

Yukine laughed,"Yato, i'm pretty sure they catch one whiff of your sweaty self, they'll be running faster than you can say,'LOOK I SEE ONE!' "

I huff,"Oh really? Watch, I shall do a mating call."

Yukine huffed,"Yato. Won't that just attract males?"

Yukine's POV

Yato laughed,"You don't actually believe me right? Deer are to stupid to-"

And that's when a deer came out of nowhere, head butting right into Yato's back and sending him flying into the air. I heard him scream,"UWAAAHHHHHH!"

I gawked,"Y-YATO?!" I then turned to the deer, who looked at me furiously.

I raised my hands up,"Uh….he said it, not me."

The deer huffed before turning and running off to who knows where. Great, now I had to find Yato. (-_-") But wait...he had the map...and we had crossed other multiple paths just a few minutes ago...how was I going to get back? Especially if I went out looking for him alone in the woods? I froze.

So I was basically lost already...if I went looking for him in the direction he flew, I may find him. I didn't have much to lose. So I went towards the south, where I had seen Yato fall back to earth.

I came out here to have a good time and honestly I feel so attacked right now.

Also, I swear Yato is trying to get himself killed.

_Short time Lapse_

It felt like about an hour has past, and still no sign of Yato. I was starting to feel panic set in. What if I didn't find him? I mean, I am now actually in the woods. I had decided to try and take short cuts from the dirt paths, but now it seemed like a big mistake.

What if I never saw him again? What if I died of starvation? What if a big animal kills me and then eats me?

I wasn't one for crying, but I couldn't help but feel sudden loneliness and depression. I really needed Yato right now...he always knew how to take my mind off of things...I sit down, against a tree. I was starting to panic.

Yato's POV

I blinked, groaning and sitting up slowly. Never again will I call a deer stupid. I sigh, standing up, a sharp pain shooting up my spine, but it would go away soon. "Well, looks like I should try finding Yukine...thanks you fucking deer."

That's when I heard a rustle in the woods behind me and I yelped, crying out,"PLEASE DON'T HURT ME I'M SORRY-"

It was just a branch that had snapped and fallen from a tree. I cringed, sighing. How pathetic was I?

What if the deer had hurt Yukine as well? And it was MY fault! I began to freak, before I felt a sudden pain in the back of my neck. I double over in pain, panting,"Yu...Yukine...is in pain." But why? Was my assumption right? No. This was something else…

I felt a sudden wave of panic rush over me. He wasn't hurt physically, but I could tell he was scared. That's it. I was a god for fucks sake, finding my regalia should be easy.

Yukine's POV

I had my knees up to my chest, and my chin resting on my knees. I wasn't happy about loosing my cool like this, but not everyone could be brave and hold everything in forever, right? I had to get up again though and keep looking for Yato. He may be knocked out and in serious pain. I stood up, brushing the dirt off of my pants and rubbing my eyes a bit, as they threatened to start crying. I needed to be brave for my god-

"YUKINE!"

I heard a voice far off in the distance. I instantly perked up,"Y….Yato!?"I called back. I ran towards its direction,"Yato! I'm over here!" And that's when I saw him, looking towards my direction, and grinning. I ran and jumped onto him. After about an hour of nothing but silence and trees, you'd be excited to see someone you loved as well. Loved….

Yato's POV

"Yukine are you alright? The deer didn't hurt you too?"I ask.

He laughed,"No, not at all!" I grin down at him, before noticing how red his eyes were….and his cheeks. "Yukine, have you been crying?"I ask.

He looks up at me with a smile,"Almost."

I was a bit confused on why he smiled, so I simply ask,"So why are you smiling now?"

"Because you're back."

And that made my heart skip a beat. "Yukine...I've been meaning to tell you something. I wanted to kind of wait till maybe tonight, while we gazed at stars, although that would have been corny, and this kind of is as well….I love you Yukine. And I want you. I want your love, your unconditional love, your hugs, your kisses, your praise, your everything. I want-"

That's when Yukine kissed me. I was a bit shocked, but not much. I had noticed his longing gaze every once in awhile. And I could tell that his attitude towards me had started to change slightly.

I kissed back softly. It wasn't a french kiss, but it was nice. That's when Yukine pulled away, grinning,"That was my first kiss."

I smirked,"Hey Yukine...how about we head back to the tent. I kind of want to show you how much I love you."

Yukine didn't seem to get it at first, but I saw his eyes slowly start to widen and his face turn a deep red,"Y-Yato! Outside?!"

"In a tent." I respond quickly and calmly. Teens always got so flustered.

Yukine gulped,"I...would love to, b-but...I have to warn you, I don't know that much about…" He lowered his voice,"S-sex."

I chuckled,"Don't worry, i'll teach you the fun and personal way!" I pick him up without warning, grinning and leaning down for one more kiss, but this time I licked his bottom lip. Yukine shivered slightly in my arms and let out a gasp. I slipped my tongue in slowly, as if trying not to scare him. He opened his mouth a bit wider, giving me full access. I tried to coax his tongue into action by giving it a few licks and nudges with my own.

He let out a small moan, and wrapped his arms around my neck, tilting his head and deepening our kiss. I started to feel my body react to his sounds...and his warmth,,,and the kiss...everything in general…"Yukine. Let's head back to the tent." I say a bit roughly.

"B-but do you know where it is?"he stutters.

Dammit. I wanted Yukine now...but it would take us maybe about thirty minutes to find our way back!

"Yukine. I don't think anyone would...see us here."

There was a soft blush on his cheeks as he looked up at me,"Y-Yato, are you saying-"

"Let's do it out here."

* * *

Guys they're gonna do the do. The sexy. They finally gonna be connected if ya know what I mean. NEXT CHAPTER SHALL MAKE THIS FANFIC A RATED M


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this took so long guys. Life got in the way~ BUT IT'S HERE and I hope you like it. Just one more chapter after this one you guys. ;-;

Oh, by the way guys, this chapter is basically just smut, so you know, if you don't like that type of stuff, then don't read this chapter, and just wait for chapter 5!

* * *

Yato's POV

I set Yukine down against a tree, keeping eye contact with him,"So...will you do it with me here and now Yukine?" His face is a beet red. He was really nervous, I could tell. He may not want to do it, but that would be okay. I respected his choice no matter what.

"I...since it's with you Yato, yes. I want you now as well,"he says softly, smiling and wrapping his arms around my neck as I kneeled over him. I leaned down, our foreheads against each other and we both smile.

"I love you Yukine."

I pull back a bit, putting a hand underneath Yukine's chin, tilting it up and leaning down to kiss him softly. He kisses back before pulling away, quickly placing his hands on my chest and surprising me by pushing me onto my back. He crawled on top of me and grinned,"Hey, although it's my first time, don't be afraid to make it a bit rough."

I stared up at him, before smirking,"I hit the jackpot didn't I?"

He chuckled,"I like to think so." He leaned down, capturing my lips and I waited just a few seconds, before licking his bottom lip once again. He instantly opened his mouth, this time meeting my tongue half way and pushing back.

I smirked. So he wanted to try taking over? I don't think so.

I wrapped my arms around his waist, before turning us over, our kiss not breaking. Yukine let out a small whine, which I found extremely adorable. I placed a knee between Yukine's legs, reaching a hand down to rub him through his jeans. He spread his legs apart, panting and breaking away from the kiss by turning his head to the left.

I loved seeing him underneath me like this...I felt so lucky, being able to see him the way no one else ever would.

"Y-Yato...h-how are you going to stick it in?"he asks.

I chuckle,"You mean as in, if i'm going to stick it in the back? Or because we don't have lube?"

Yukine's blush grew darker,"Y-Yato! You know I don't know much about th-this! And yes, I was talking about the lube….and slightly the other thing…"

I grin,"Don't worry love. I'll show you in a moment." I lean down, placing kisses on his neck.

Yukine's POV

I feel a shiver run down my body as Yato begins to kiss and nibble up my neck. "Y-Yato!"I gasp as he kisses up, nibbling on my earlobe and tugging playfully. I feel Yato begin to pull my zipper down, pulling my jeans down aswell. I was getting really nervous, and I grab Yato's wrist as he began to pull my boxers down,"Y-Yato…i'm-"

"Are you afraid of what i'll think of you? Yukine, you are beautiful. Handsome. I would never think differently of you, but if you want to stop-"

I smiled. He was so sweet,"It's o-ok. Go ahead." I lean my head back, subconsciously biting my index finger nervously. Yato bit his bottom lip,"Would you feel better if I undressed first?"

I watched as he leaned back, pulling his down vest off and laying it aside. Then starting to pull off his grey shirt as well. His chest and abs now exposed. I really wanted to touch them. I look up to see his eyes, which glowed like usual, except now with a hint of lust. Actually, not just a hint of lust, it was way more than that.

Yato began to unzip his jeans, unbuttoning them and starting to pull them off and throw them aside. I couldn't help but stare at his quite big bulge beneath his boxers.

"Impressive hm? I'm not even at my final form,"he smirks.

I laugh, blushing,"Shut up. What? Is your dick evolving?"

I loved being able to laugh and relax like this with Yato.

Yato grinned, smirking down at me and his eyes half lidded and he started to pull his boxers down. I gulped. How much bigger was Yato than me? I've never really seen anyone else's dick before…

Yato leaned down, kissing me softly at first, but quickly making it rough. I moaned as his hands trailed down my body, soon gripping the rim of my shirt and pulling it off in one swift motion. I wanted to try and hide my body out of embarrassment. I brought my hands and arms up, crossing them over my chest and trying to hide it a little, but Yato's hands soon grasped my wrist, pulling my hand up and pinning me.

"Why are you trying to hide yourself? You look amazing,"he leaned down to my chest, his hot breath ghosting over my skin. He then gave my left nipple a lick, and starting sucking with a few nips here and there. I let out a moan and gasp,"Y-Ya~to...ah~"

I wanted to clasp a hand over my mouth, but Yato kept my wrists well pinned.

Yato's POV

I wanted to get things going. So quickly, I put both of Yukine's wrist into my left hand, gripping them tightly, using my right hand to slide down Yukine's hip and pulling his boxers down. I then grabbed his shaft, watching as he gasped and bucked his hips up slightly. I smirked. He was so sensitive. I began to pump his dick slowly. I only wanted to toy with him a little bit.

"Ah-ngh, Yato…,"he panted, his cheeks red, his eyes are teary as he stared up at me. I could feel my erection twitch. It was fun playing with Yukine like this, but since this was Yukine's first time, I won't be mean.

I began to speed my hand up, pumping his shaft faster, watching as his thighs began to tremble. "Ah-Y~ato! It f-feels good,"he moaned, throwing his head back. I took this opportunity and began to plaster hickeys all up and down his neck, my hand still working on Yukine's dick, pre-cum starting to drip from Yukine's tip.

"You look really cute right now Yukine-kun,"I whisper into his ear, admiring the hickeys I had made. He moaned, letting out a few whimpers,"Y-Yato, when are you going to stick it in?"

I grin,"Eager are we? Here, sit up."

I let Yukine go and I could tell he was confused, but he did as told, his arms trembling slightly as he pushed himself up. I then sat back, spreading my legs open slightly and pulling my erection out,"Have you ever heard of a blow job?"

Yukine's POV

I blushed. I never really knew much about sex, but strangely enough, a blow job was one thing I knew about. "Y-you want me to suck you off?"I say nervously. Yato nodded,"I'm going to have to use saliva as lubricant since we don't have lube, so make sure to lick all of it and make it nice and slick."

Hearing Yato tell me to do those things made my whole body want to just embrace him and beg him to fuck me now. I have never fucked anyone, or been fucked, but if it felt as good as it did when Yato was touching me, I wanted it now. I kneeled down in front of him, leaning down and gently putting my hand around his shaft. I then gulped, bringing the tip to my lips and slowly opening my mouth, taking it in. My tongue licking underneath his shaft as I slowly took more and more in.

"F-fuck, Yukine don't be to slow,"Yato growled, placing a hand in my hair and gripping it a bit roughly. I let out a whine, letting my tongue lick along the sides as well, sucking nice and hard. "Ah, fuck...just like that-hah~,"Yato moaned, bringing a hand to his lips in an attempt to hide his face, his cheeks now stained red as well and his eyes were shut tight. That must mean i'm doing good, right?

I gagged slightly as Yato's hips jerked up, hitting the back of my throat. I pulled back, coughing slightly,"S-sorry." I started licking along Yato's length, from the top to bottom. I then began to lick further down to his ball sack, taking it in my mouth and sucking on it as well. "Ha-ah, Yukine st-stop or else...i'll c-come,"Yato pulled my head up by my hair.

"I think that's good enough. Yukine lay on your back,"he demanded. I nodded, laying back, my erection shamelessly bobbing in the air, desperate for attention.

Yato's POV

I needed to hurry. I needed to feel Yukine right now. I wanted to see him writhing underneath me, moaning my name, screaming and gasping with pleasure.

I leaned down spreading Yukine's legs and plump ass cheeks. I then dipped down, licking Yukine's puckered hole. He gasped, arching his back,"Y-Yato!"

I pushed my tongue in, wiggling it around, Yukine's thighs trembling. I then sat back up, sticking two fingers into my mouth, licking them, before pushing them into Yukine. He cried out,"It f-feels weird…" I began to scissor my fingers within him, stretching him out. He shivered, clenching his hands and gasping. After adding a third finger and stretching him out for a few minutes, I take them out. I position my hips in between his legs, spitting into my hand and rubbing it onto my erection.

"Yukine...i'm about to put it in...it's going to hurt slightly, okay?"I say softly, putting the tip of my dick to his entrance. He whined, nodding. I gulped, starting to push in. I gasped, his heat enveloping my throbbing member tightly. "Ah-Yat~o! It h-hurts!"Yukine gasped.

I leaned down, kissing Yukine's face all over and rubbing the side of his thigh with my right hand, trying to sooth him,"Relax Yukine, it will go away in a moment." I continued to push in, his body starting to clench around me. "Ah-Y-Yukine...hah-you're doing good,"I say, as I started to slip in easily. One more inch and I was finally balls deep within Yukine.

"Look Yukine...I'm all the way in now,"I say softly, smiling down at him, both of us covered in a thin layer of sweat. He looked down, his eyes half lidded, as he smile,"Y-Yato...we...we're finally connected...we did it." Yukine grinned up at me, wrapping his arms around my neck and bringing me down for a kiss.

I pulled my hips back, taking my erection out, but leaving the tip in. I then thrusted roughly back into Yukine's heat, all the way to the hilt. Yukine gasped and whimpered into our kiss. We both kissed each other roughly as my thrusts began to quicken. Yukine then suddenly threw his head back, moaning loudly and wrapping his legs around my waist,"Y-YATO! A-AH!"

Found it. I kept my hips angled towards the spot that had made Yukine cry out, making sure to hit it nice and hard. "Ah-AH! Yato, f-fuck! Please-faster!"he moaned loudly, clawing at my back. I had a feeling he'd be loud, but not this loud. Although, i'm not complaining. Hearing him scream my name in pure pleasure was definitely nice.

"Y-Yato-ah, hah, I think i'm cl-close,"he whimpered and gasped, his hair starting to stick to his forehead with sweat. Skin slapping against skin could be heard, along with our moans and gasps. Along with nature of course, but let's just forget we're outside for right now.

I leaned down to capture Yukine's lips once more, our tongues dancing together lazily. "Mm-Ya-YATO!"he gasped, arching his back and moaning, his legs releasing my hips as he came all over my stomach, and his. His walls clenched around me, causing me to cum as well, moaning along with him.

His whole body was limp as he panted, his cheeks red, his eyes half lidded teary and tired. I was exhausted as well, I lay next to him, bringing him closer to my body with an arm around his waist. He hums,"That was amazing Yato."

I grin,"I'm glad you liked it. I think we should go take a bath in the lake though. Let's go skinny dipping."

Yukine sat up,"Alright, let's go. Carry me?" I nodded, smiling,"By the way, does this mean I don't owe you that money anymore?"

And that's when Yukine smacked my head.

I'll take that as a no.


	5. Chapter 5

Yukine's POV

I grin. We were packing all of our things up right now, getting them into the car's trunk. I have to say, it was nice being out here. Yato and I definitely did connect a little more because of this, and we had fun enjoying, well, nature. And Yato had been so happy catching his first few fish. You should have seen him, squealing and grinning when he had caught his first big one.

He was adorable for a grown man. "Yukine, do you want to stop somewhere and eat there for breakfast?"he asked me, bringing another box the car's trunk. I hummed,"How about just eating in the car? I kind of just want to get home."

Yato grinned,"Alright we'll make a quick stop. Want some breakfast sandwiches?"

I chuckle,"Yato, do you want some breakfast sandwiches?"

He grinned, nodding. I sigh,"Then let's go eat some. BUT make sure to put the tent into the of the car."

Yato blinked,"What? You aren't going to help me?" I make a small pouting face, before saying,"Oh, it's just that my back and hips hurt so much...I thought that maybe, since I did those things for you the past few nights, you'd do this for me~"

I watched as he blushed, looking away,"R-right. Fine, go wait in the car, i'll have this done in a sec."

I loved having this power over Yato. It felt so good and I quietly chuckled to myself as I get into the car's passenger seat.

_Time Lapse_

I looked out of the window. It almost felt like ages since we've been over at Kofuku's...would we tell them we're together now?

"Yato?"

"Yeah Yuki, what's up?"Yato looked over at me, his eyes bright as always, waiting for what I had to say. I wanted to marry this man soon.

"Yato, are we going to tell the others we're together once we get back?"I ask quietly. He hummed,"Well Yukine, do you want to? Or do you feel uncomfortable about it?"

I sat up, thinking...I wasn't uncomfortable...I was just...nervous. Yato slowed the car down as we approached a red light. Once he stopped, he looked over,"Yukine. It's ok. They are basically our family! Why wouldn't they accept us?" He then leaned forward, kissing my forehead and I grinned. He was right.

"I love you Yat-"

*BEEP BEEP*

I jumped, looking back at a car that honked at us. The guy seemed to be yelling,"GO!" And Yato looked up to see a green light. He hit the gas and I laughed at him,"Way to go my lord."

Yato chuckled,"He should have seen his face."

"You should have seen yours." We both laughed.

_Time Lapse_

"Yukine, will you feed it to me?"

"No."

"Aw come on Yukine, just put it in my mouth."

I crossed my arms. I was going to refuse no matter what. He wanted me to feed him his breakfast sandwich while he drove, but if he won't do what I ask for, why should I?

"Yukine why are you being like this?"he asked, pouting.

I huffed,"Because you didn't let me top last time."

It was true. Last night, I had wanted to try topping, but Yato told me I had to flip him over on my own. Which I tried of course, but Yato was stronger than me…

"Are you still butt hurt about last night?"

"ARE YOU SERIOUSLY MAKING A GAY JOKE RIGHT NOW!?"

I watched as he sighed,"Alright...i'm sorry Yukine. Do you really want to top?" I huffed, crossing my arms,"It would be nice to try it out, just know what it feels like." He smiled,"Alright fine, i'll let you top."

Yato's POV

I watched as Yukine perked up, his eyes shining,"R-really?" I smile,"Of course. I'll submit to you for one night."

He grinned,"Can we do a master and slave thing?!"

I cringe,"YUKINE! DON'T FORGET WE STILL LIVE IN KOFUKU'S HOUSE!"

"So what? I'll give you something to bite down on and keep you quiet."

"Yukine you don't-"

He stuffed the sandwich into my mouth, shushing me,"Ssshhh...see, nice and quiet."

I gave him a glare, but took a bite, humming,"Mmm….this is good."

"Yato, want me to call Hiyori and tell her we'll be there soon?"Yukine asked, taking a bite out of his own sandwich. I nod,"Go ahead. Phones in my pocket."

Yukine reached over, getting the phone and going over to the contacts to get her number.

"...Hey Hiyori! It's Yukine! Just wanted to call and say we're almost home!" I could hear her from here as she screamed,"HOW DID IT GO!? YOU GUYS WORKING BETTER TOGETHER NOW?!"

I chuckled,"I guess you could say that." Yukine gave me a playful shove,"Yeah, we're doing good. See you soon!" And he hung up. "You think they missed us?"he asked.

I smirked,"Who wouldn't miss this amazing god~"

"Do you want me to take out the list?"Yukine says, taking out a piece of paper. "Alright, let's see...Bishamon, Kazuma, Kofuku, Tenjin-"

"OKAY! I got it!"I grumble. Yukine grinned.

_TIME LAPSE_

I park the car in front of Hiyori's house, turning it off and heading over to Yukine's side, opening the door for him. He looks up at me like if I were some alien. I laugh,"What? Can't I open the door for my cute lover?"

"You won't be thinking i'm 'cute' tonight, my lord,"he says in a low tone, standing up and grabbing my shirt collar. He pulls me down into a kiss, which I happily take. Why didn't I tell this blonde my feelings before? I began to wrap my hands and arms around his waist as he pushed me forward a little to close the car door behind him.

"Mm, Yukine don't you feel cocky today,"I mutter into the kiss. He smiled against my lips, before pulling away,"Well, I am planning on taking you over tonight." I wasn't gonna lie. I was kind of excited for that. "Well...we should probably stop making out on Hiyori's driveway. Let's hope she didn't see us."

Yukine blushed,"R-right." It was adorable. He was to adorable. "Yukine-kun~! Give me a hug! You are to cute right now, I could just-" I then bring him into a hug, leaning down to whisper in his ear,"Eat you out."

He cringed,"PERVY GOD!" His body shivered in my grasp and he began to pull away,"REMEMBER WHAT YOU SAID! NOT IN HIYORI'S DRIVEWAY!"

I chuckled, kissing his cheeks playfully as he struggled to push me away,"Y-YATO! Stop!" That's when we heard Hiyori's front door open and we both broke apart, frozen. We heard a loud GASP as Hiyori ran towards us, pulling us into a group hug,"YATO! YUKINE! I missed you two! You've got to tell me what you guys did while you were out camping!"

Each other. We did each other...

But I wasn't going to say that of course.

"We'll tell you in a moment, but could you help us carry a few things back to Kofuku's real quick?"Yukine said, smiling at her as she let us go. She nodded,"Of course! Kofuku will be glad to see you!"

_TIME LAPSE_

Yukine's POV

We walked up the steps to Kofuku's porch. No one was outside for once, so we called out,"Kofuku?" That's when we heard footsteps instantly start from the kitchen, running to us. "YUKI! YATTY! IT'S BEEN SO LONG! Not only that, but it's been TO quiet!"she says, running over to us, hugging us tightly. Although I could tell that me and Yato were dying in her grasp, we smiled, wheezing out,"We missed you too!"

"Lady Kofuku, you're about to kill them. Although I guess you could hold onto Yato for a few more minutes,"Daikoku said walking into the room calmly. Yato cringed,"IS THERE SOMETHING YOU WANT TO SAY TO MY FACE YOU HANDHELD FAN!"

I could see a vein starting to pop out of his head as he clenched his jaw. "D-Daikoku he was only playing!"I say quickly. Kofuku released us,"Stop being so grumpy Daikoku! They must be exhausted from camping! Right guys?"

I nodded, stretching,"I sure am. I think I may take a shower in a moment. Let me just put a few things in the room upstairs." I began to head upstairs with a box in hand. Someone followed me from behind, but I imagined it being Yato. Once I got up and set the box down, I said quietly,"So should we tell them now?"

"...Tell them what?"

I cringe, turning around,"EH- Hiyori! I thought you were Yato…"

She giggled,"Nope! So what was it you're planning on telling us? Oh and, i've been meaning to ask, what's that on your neck?"

I felt myself blush. I told Yato not to bite down so hard!

"W-Well you see…"

Yato's POV

I sat down next to the table, sipping my tea. "So Yatty, anything exciting happen while you two were out camping?"

I smirk. Of course a lot of stuff happened, but i'll keep it to myself for now,"Well, I did catch the biggest fish you would have ever seen! Also, we got to look at animals up close. REALLY up close. And we found out a few things, and just enjoyed our time out."

Daikoku and Kofuku stayed quiet for a moment, before she said,"That's it?"

I nod,"Well...what else is there?" Kofuku sighed, taking one hundred yen out and handing it to Daikoku,"You were right…"

Daikoku took it, grinning.

I was confused, but I didn't ask. Then I heard a squeal come from up stairs and footsteps running down the stairs. "Y-YOU GUYS! Kofuku was right!"Hiyori panted, trying to catch her breath. Daikoku stared in silence as Kofuku reached for the money, grinning,"Told you~"

Yukine came down stairs, his face red,"Uh...they know?"

Hiyori grinned,"So...you guys gonna tell us how you two got together?"

_Quick Time Lapse As Yato Explains What Happened~_

"Well that's kind of corny,"Hiyori laughed, but smiled sweetly. "I'm happy for you two! Now hopefully you two won't fight as much anymore~?"

Yukine and I both smiled, looking at each other,"Maybe, maybe not." Yukine then got up, yawning,"I'm going to take a shower now."

He began to walk off, but I got up, following him silently. Once we were in the bathroom [And he surprisingly didn't notice me on the way there] I took off my shirt as he did as well. Once he had stripped, he got into the shower, and I followed. I can't believe he hasn't noticed me.

Although the shower was really tight, so now he would have to notice.

"YATO WHAT THE HELL!? GET OUT I'M TAKING A SHOWER!"

"Yukine-kun~! Let me help you!" I say, grinning and getting closer to him as I grabbed the bar of soap and he kept backing up until he hit the wall. "Yukine-"

"YATO I SAID NO!"

Let's just say, I won in the end.

Normal POV

Hiyori giggled along side Kofuku as they silently listened to Yukine and Yato. "Yatty got to him didn't he?"Kofuku giggled. Hiyori nodded,"Kofuku, you might want to add a door to the room upstairs."

Daikoku sighed,"I'm stepping outside. I don't understand why girls love yaoi so much."

* * *

I'm thinking about making a sequel, I just need a good idea for a plot...so hopefully you'll see a new fanfic soon following this one! Thanks for reading you guys, and I hope you enjoyed it!


	6. Sequel!

Hello everyone! So! I am back, and I just wanted to say that i've made a sequel to "Take A Hike"! Isn't it great? It's called "Remember" and here is the link  s/11883281/1/Remember

So, check it out! Hope you enjoy!


End file.
